


Peter's Fall

by mblue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mblue/pseuds/mblue
Summary: When Peter Parker appears on Tony's roof, bleeding and broken, the billionaire isn't exactly stable as he tries to comfort his injured kid.A really cute & funny scene (really not sad at all hehe) where Tony hilariously and adorably reacts to Peter being hurt.





	Peter's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i know it says its not really sad in the summary but i accidentally lied - its a LITTLE bit of a tearjerker BUT ITS ALL FLUFF TOO i swear <33

Tony is working in the lab, just like any other day. His tools are spread out on his work desk carelessly and in a wide variety, his newest project sitting before him. He had been tinkering with the circuit board for a while now until Friday makes an announcement over the speakers.  
"Peter Parker is here, sir," the AI tells him. Tony narrows his eyes in confusion, thinking on if he had scheduled an appointment with Parker or had invited him to see his lab once more. But nothing rung a bell. So why is the kid here?  
"Friday, where's parker?"

"On the roof, sir."

Tony furrowed his brow. "Why?"

There was a pause. "Mr. Parker seems to have suffered from a few injuries, sir. I'm scanning him." Another pause. "He has a cracked rib, a broken hand, a concussion, some sort of fracture on his right wrist... I'm still scanning, boss, there seems to be more..."

Tony is already sprinting down the hall, and he had to admit that this might've been the fastest he'd ever run in his life. When he bursts through the door that leads to the roof, he quickly scans the area for the kid.

His heart sinks. Peter is limping helplessly towards him in his suit, the mask lifted only halfway off his face, his entire body bloody and bruised and broken.

"Jesus, Peter," Tony grimaces. He sprints over to the injured kid. When he puts a hand on the boy's shoulder, Peter collapses in a heart wrenching shriek. Tony catches him just in time, holding the poor kid to his chest.

"Please-Please Mr. S-Stark, help..." he chokes out. "Please-"

Tony had seen Peter cry. When he argued with Tony, when he told him about his parents or his uncle, even when he stubbed his toe.

But he hadn't seen the kid cry like this.

And it made it feel like his heart was being pulled out of his chest with each one of Peter's sobs.

Tony picks Peter up with a grunt and carries him down to the living room, lying him very carefully on the couch. Peter whines in pain.

"It hurts- It hurts, oh... god, it- please!"

Tony didn't know what the fuck to do.

"Hey, Pete, I know. Listen to me, alright? Everything's gonna be okay. I gotchya, kid. I'll fix you. You're doing great. Only a few scratches-"

Tony moves to put a pillow under the kid's head, but Peter screams.

"Doesn't feel like a few scratches, Mr. Stark!" Peter sobs. The billionaire apologizes and feels like he's gonna cry, which is awful, because of course Peter is going to be okay, he always is, he's a healthy super-kid and he'll bounce right back from this.

But Tony can't help but feel the doubt tugging at him from the back of his mind.

"My everything hurts," Peter whispers brokenly.

"I know, I know. Hold still," Tony instructs, wiping the strands of hair stuck to Peter's sweaty forehead. The kid was shaking so hard Tony wasn't sure whether it was a seizure or not. He hoped not. He wasn't a doctor-

Oh. Oh!

"Friday, scan the kid again. Send the results to a doctor we trust... Send them to - jesus, kid - send them to Dr. Banner, tell him to get his ass over here or i'll beat the shit out of him, green or not. Those exact words," Tony tells the AI.

"Right away, boss."

Tony feels Peter grip his arm with his good hand.

"I think I'm gonna... go to... slee..." suddenly Peter's eyes roll into the back of his head and he passes out.

"Nope. No, no, no. Parker! Not with a concussion! No sleeping with a concussion, do you hear me, Peter Parker? I swear to god i'll take your lab privileges away if you don't wake up right fucking now!"

Tony desperately shakes Peter's shoulders and pats his cheeks, even opening his eyelids.

No response at all.

"Stupid kid. Stupid kid! Friday!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Call someone!" Tony yells. The AI hesitates.

"Who, sir?"

Tony fumbles through his thoughts and words, not sure who he needed to talk to but knowing he needed to talk to someone.

"Anyone! Call anyone!" he says finally.

There's a pause, before...

"Calling: Pepper Potts."

"No! No! Cancel call, cancel it! I screwed things up with her, not dragging her back into this mess! No!" Tony explained frantically. "Try someone else."

There was another pause.

"Calling: Steven Rogers."

"Alright, that's worse than the last one! No! I screwed things up with him too! Cancel!" Tony yelps. "Try again."

"Calling: James "Bucky" Barnes."

"Is this some kind of joke? Definitely not him! Is there anybody I haven't screwed shit up with?"

There's another pause. A longer one.

"Calling: Natasha Romanoff."

Tony thinks about it and shrugs. "Why not?"

Natasha picks up after the first ring.

"Alright, Tony, there can be only one of two reasons why you are calling me. One, you've run out of alcohol and you want me to bring you some more 'cause you're too drunk to even stand, or two, it's some kind of-"

"Emergency! Yes! It's an emergency! Very- Very bad- The kid... My- Peter- Get here now, right now-"

"Calm down, Tony. I can't understand you. Tell me what's going on, and tell me where you are," Natasha seems taken aback by Tony's greeting, if you could call it that, but easily slips into a serious and business-like tone. "I will help you, but you need to speak English to me. Or Russian. Or literally any language that isn't gibberish-"

"Peter is hurt very badly," Tony supplies helplessly.

"Okay, who is Peter? And where are you?" Natasha asks, actually sounding like she cares. Tony swallows and tries to make his brain slow down and cooperate with his mouth.

"Peter Parker, Spiderman. The tower."

"Tower? Are you at Stark Tower?"

"What other fucking tower would I be in, Romanoff-"

"Hey. I'm helping, aren't I? Don't be an asshole. I'll be there in 15," She tells him. He hears shuffling and footsteps on the other line.

"15? No. Be here in 10," Tony snaps. Natasha scoffs.

"I'm in an enemy base in Siberia right now, Tony-"

"Does it look like I give a shit? 10 minutes. Tops," The billionaire pushes. He hears a distant scream on the other line, probably a guard who had the idiotic idea of getting in Black Widow's way, and then Natasha's heavy breathing.

"I'm on my way," she says, before hanging up. Tony shakes as he puts down the phone and looks back at Peter.

"C'mon, kiddie. Hold on for me," He mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters to come!!! and for those of you worried abt peter, spoilet alert: he'll be a-okay :)


End file.
